Pride and Prejudice
by I Am Me And I Can Fly
Summary: Pride & Prejudice, starring Samantha Puckett as Elizabeth Bennett and Fredward Benson as Mr. Darcy. Carlotta Shay is Jane Bennett, and Gibby Gibson is Mr. Bingley. But then, this ought to be interesting. It is Sam and Freddie, after all...


_**Pride And Prejudice**_

_**Summary: Pride & Prejudice, starring Samantha Puckett as Elizabeth Bennett and Fredward Benson as Mr. Darcy. Carlotta Shay is Jane Bennett, and Gibby Gibson is Mr. Bingley. But then, this ought to be interesting. It is Sam and Freddie, after all...**_

_**Author's Note: If anyone has read my profile (or cares to) then you know I have recently aquired an unhealthy obsession with Pride & Prejudice. My Seddie mood got me wondering: What if Sam & Freddie were Elizabeth & Mr. Darcy? So I'll give it a try...it'll greatly differ from the actual book in some points, but have no fear: The basic storyline will be followed...I hope?**_

_**Characters:**_

_**Samantha Puckett- Elizabeth Bennett: Renamed Samantha Shay, because it sounds better...**_

_**Fredward Benson- Mr. Darcy: Renamed Mr. Benson, but will be called Fredward or Freddie**_

_**Carlotta Shay-Jane Bennett: Name will stay the same**_

_**Charles Gibby Gibson- Mr. Bingley: Name will stay the same**_

_**Mrs. Bennett- Mrs. Shay**_

_**Mr. Bennett- Mr. Shay **_

_**Miss Caroline Bingley- Miss Melissa (Missy) Gibson**_

_**Mr. Collins- (Or it is Pepperman?)**_

_**Note:  
>Lady Catherine will be decided upon soon, as will her daughter and Colonel Fitwilliam. Mr. Wickham will be named Shane Wickham, but he won't be important for awhile. Also, Lydia, Kitty, &amp; Mary will be played by:<strong>_

_**Lydia: Wendy**_

_**And Kitty & Mary will remain the same.**_

Chapter One: Meeting Mr. Benson

"Someone has moved into Netherfield Park!" The spirited Wendy Shay cried, running down the stairs. Her brunette curls bounced gently, and her face was flushed, as she was not very used to running, even for short distances. But this was urgent.

"For Goodness' sake, Wendy, calm down!" The quiet Carlotta said, giving her youngest sister a stern look. "It is not ladylike to yell."

"Oh, forget about proper manners and all that nonsense for once!" Wendy retorted in a cross voice. "Leave me be! I am excited!"

"What ever is the matter, Wendy?" Catherine, or Kitty, as they playfully called her, asked curiously, walking into the parlour.

"What ever is the matter?" Wendy exclaimed. "A rich gentleman has moved into Netherfield Park, and he is single!"

"That is ever so wonderful so news!" Kitty gushed. "He may fall in love with one of us! And he's rich, as well. He's perfect already, and I have not yet met him!"

"I'm telling mother!" Wendy yelled, and Kitty frowned.

"I'm older!" She said, crossing her arms. "_I_ shall tell mum the news."

They got into a fight, and pale blonde girl walked into the room, holding a book in her hands. She was Samantha, or Sam, as she liked being called, the only blonde, blue eyed Shay in the family. She looked at her two younger sisters fighting, and grimaced.

"Who stole who's ribbon this time?" She sighed, setting the book down gently on an armchair.

Carlotta looked at Samantha with a half amused, half annoyed expression on her unblemished face. "Apparently, a single rich man has moved into Netherfield park." She said to her dearest sister. "Both Wendy and Kitty are already in love with him, it seems."

Sam smiled. "How grand." She said sarcastically. "Another rich, snobby gentleman that mummy dearest will attempt to set us up with. I'm so very pleased."

"You should be!" Wendy said, pouting. "We are saved! If one of us is to marry him, then all of our prayers have been answered. It won't matter if this property goes to Papa's cousin, because one of us will be rich beyong belief."

"GIRLS!"  
>The four girls turned to the entrance of the parlour. A stern, gray haired, gray eyed woman was standing there. Mary, another Shay sister, stood beside her, as stern and strict looking as her mother. Both had gray eyes, and the same features. The only difference was that Mary has light brown curls. She was the dullest of the Shay sisters.<p>

"What is all this ruckus about?" Mrs. Shay demanded to know. "I have never heard such racket in my entire life! And dear me, I have lived a long life!"

"But Mama!" Kitty said, her brown eyes wide. "Wendy tells us that a rich, unmarried gentleman has moved into the wonderous Netherfield Park. Is this not something to be joyous about? We are saved!"

Mrs. Shay's face changed from anger to excitement. "So the rumors are true!" She exclaimed. "Mrs. Lucas told me that a rich man by the name of Mr. Charles Gibson has moved into the property. I didn't believe her, of course. Always thinking her dear daughter is so much better than my five, she is. In fact, the other day-"

"Mama!" Samantha intervened, her piercing eyes looking at her mother.

"I must get Mr. Shay to call on him." Mrs. Shay said, her eyes widening. "Yes, I must."

The door opened, and all six of the woman turned to see Mr. Shay walk in.

"I have been calling upon the most wonderous people." He announced, and Mrs. Shay's eyes widened.

"Who?" She asked.

"A newcomer, a man named Mr. Gibson. He has brought along his sister, Miss Melissa Gibson, and his friend, Mr. Benson." Mr. Shay replied.

"Do not tease me, Mr. Shay!" Mrs. Shay exclaimed.

"I do not tease, my dear." Mr. Shay assured her, his blue eyes twinkling. "He is a very respectable young man. I will be perfectly content with him choosing any of my daughters as a wife, as I am sure you shall have it no other way. But the next time I see him, I must put in a good word for my dear Sammie."

Sam shook her head. Her blonde hair was in a bun, but a few loose curls shook gently. "Alas, Carlotta is the prettiest!" She protested. "She would do for a much more suitable wife to a rich man."

"I shall be the one!" Kitty said wistfully, dramatically holding her hand to her heart and leaning against the wall dreamily.

"You very well will not be!" Wendy shouted. "It is I, of course, who shall marry Mr. Gibson. What is he like, Papa? Is he very handsome?"

"He's so rich, Wendy." Elizabeth said. "It would not matter to you or Kitty, or Mary, as he could buy her all the pianos she wanted, if he had warts and seventeen toes on each foot."

"I am offended, Sister." Mary said, sticking her tiny nose up in the air. "I am not so low that I would settle for man so ugly, despite his riches and treasures."

"What about his houses, horses, and carriages?" Wendy said. "Or the beautiful gowns and jewelry he would buy for you?"

"Nor that." Mary said, crossing her arms.

"Will he come to the assembly, Papa?" Kitty asked, her eyes wide and hopeful.

"I believe so, yes." He answered, smiling. "He shall bring his sister and friend. His friend, Mr. Benson, is five times as rich as him. I hear he lives in Pemberley."

"Oh, it would be grand to marry such a rich man, would it not?" Wendy said.

"Carlotta." Kitty said, gently grabbing her eldest sister's arm. "Carly. Can I borrow your pastel pink ballgown with the yellow lace? I shall look magnificent, pink compliments me. And yellow goes great with my brown hair."

"Of course you may, Kitty." Carlotta said, smiling. "I wouldn't dream of saying no."

"Then I must borrow your brown dress with the red hem, Sammie!" Wendy said, looking at her sister. "Please?"

"You can have it, for all I care." Sam grimaced. "The dress is hideous, much to grand for my taste."

"Oh, thank you!" Wendy exclaimed, throwing her arms around her sister.

"Now, now, girls." Mrs. Shay said. "You must all look grand. Make sure you choose one of your best dresses. Especially you, Carlotta. Mr. Gibson will love you, I know it."

"Mother-" Carly blushed.

"Oh, don't be modest." Mrs. Shay said, waving a hand. "One of your worst qualities."

"I cannot wait until the ball!" Kitty said, sighing.

Throughout the week, all the two youngest Shay sisters could do was gush and daydream about the mysterious, rich Mr. Gibson, and his even more mysterious, rich friend Mr. Benson. It got to the point where the three eldest would grit their teeth and walk out of their room when one of them began talking about their dreams and hope for their first meeting with the rich men who would be attending the ball.

Finally, the day of the ball came, and everyone was so excited and nervous that they did not speak much, even Wendy and Kitty. Carly floated flawlessly down the stairs, wearing a soft white dress with royal blue lace tied into a bow around her waist, and beautiful ribbon of the same color on the bottom. She wore her hair down, falling into straight strands of dark brown hair, framing her face perfectly. Her face was perfectly powdered, and her eyes were bright and ready.

"My dear Carlotta!" Mrs. Shay exclaimed at the sight of her daughter. "You are a sight of perfection!"

Samantha walked down, not as flawlessly as her sister. Her golden hair was tied into a bun, with a few curls hanging loose and her bangs just above her eyes. Her dress was emerald green, with no ribbons or lace. She was beautiful, in her own way, but not as stunning as Carlotta.

"Don't I look absolutely brilliant?" Wendy said, pushing past Sam on the stairs. Kitty followed after.

"I look much better, Wendy!" She bragged. "My curls are prettier than yours."

"They are not, Kitty!" Wendy exclaimed, and the two sisters began fighting. Mrs. Shay ignored them, walking out of the door with Sam and Carly following after her.

"For once in your lives, shut up!" A shrill voice, Mary, yelled. "You two are terrible! Just horribly, horrendously terrible!"

"Come along, girls." Mrs. Shay called. "The carriage is ready, and your father will be down any minute."

The three younger, miserable sisters moped to the carriage, and the two eldest daughters climbed in after them. Soon, Mr. Shay walked outside, and the carriage drove off to the ball.

"Hurry, girls." Mrs. Shay whispered. "We must meet Mr. Gibson first. If Mrs. Lucas introduces herself and Melanie first, then I will never hear the end of it."

Sam walked quickly next to Carlotta, who looked nervous.

"What is wrong, Carly?" She asked her sister.

"This Mr. Gibson fellow sounds charming," She said. "But what if he does not like me?"

"Oh, Carly." Sam sighed. "If every man in the ball does not end up in love with you by the end of the ball, then I will shall throw myself into the pile of mud where the pigs live."

Carly shook her head, disapproving of her sister. Carlotta was the shy, quiet sister, who loved to read and sew. Samantha, on the other hand, preferred horseback riding to any of the things Carly liked, though she had taken a fascination to reading ever since Carly had insisted she read a novel. Samantha expressed her opinion always, while Carlotta just nodded and went along with everything. They were opposites, but the two sisters were best friends.

They entered the ball, where people were dancing and conversing cheerfully. Wendy and Kitty, best friends again, walked off arm in arm searching for handsome, young dancing partners.

"My dear," Mr. Shay said, gesturing to someone. "That is Mr. Gibson, right over there."

"Oh, my!" Mrs. Shay called out.

"Samantha, Carlotta!" A high voice called out. Both sisters turned to see their friend, Melanie Lucas, skipping over to them happily.

"Hello, Melanie!" Carlotta greeted her, and Sam smiled. Melanie was blonde, like her, though her hair was slightly darker, and her hair was straight. Her eyes were also green, not blue, though they did look alike in other features, such as their skin was pale, their eyes the same shape.

"Have you seen the man who moved into Netherfield Park?" Melanie asked them, her eyes wide. "Mother wanted to introduce me, but I am too shy to go alone, with only mother."

"My mother has been wanting us to meet him for a week," Samantha told her. "You can come with us, you won't be alone."

Melanie breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you!"

"Girls!" Mrs. Shay called, walking over to Samantha and Carlotta. Mary was standing beside them awkwardly. "Oh, hello Melanie."

"Hello, Mrs. Shay." Melanie said politely, curtsying. Mrs. Shay returned the gesture.

"Now, Mr. Gibson is over there, along with his party." She told them. "Come with me, I must introduce you."

The women and Mr. Shay made their way over to three people, two men and a woman.

"Mr. Gibson," Mr. Shay said, bowing.

"Ah, Mr. Shay!" A medium sized man with light brown hair and a cheerful round face said, smiling warmly. "What a pleasure it is to see you again! I trust these are you daughters you told me of?"

"All but two, my youngest." Mr. Shay replied. "This is Carlotta, Samantha, and Mary."

The three girls curtsied, and Mr. Gibson bowed, but as he raised, his eyes lingered on Carlotta, and she blushed slightly.

"And this is Miss Melanie Lucas, a family friend." Mr. Shay said gracefully. "Of course, my wife."

"How wonderful it is, to finally make your aquaintence!" Mrs. Shay said, curtsying.

"This is my sister, Miss Melissa Gibson." Mr. Gibson said, and a woman with light brown hair curtsied, her eyes looking at Samantha's dress disapprovingly. Sam ignored the looks.

"And this is my friend, Mr. Benson of Pemberly." Mr. Gibson announced. A tall man with dark brown hair bowed at them. He was handsome, but he looked...well, there was something about him Sam instantly disliked.

He bowed, then stepped back.

And so this was the first meeting.

"Do you like Netherfield Park, Mr. Gibson?" Carlotta asked brightly.

"Oh, yes." Mr. Gibson said. "It is such a pleasure to get out of the city and get some fresh country air. The people here are so much nicer, as well."

"I liked it back in London." Miss Gibson said. "But Charles insists on moving here, and I cannot part my dear brother."

Mr. Gibson loved conversing with the two eldest Shay sisters, and Miss Lucas was pleasant, as well. But he was quite taken by Carlotta's beauty, and her politeness.

"May I have the next dance, Miss Shay?" He asked her when the current dance ended.

Carlotta blinked, feeling quite shy all of a sudden. "You may, Mr. Gibson."

Melanie looked at Sam, her eyes wide. The two walked off, and Melanie and Sam watched as they began to dance.

"Your mother will be pleased, will she not?" Melanie said to Sam.

"Pleased is an understatement, Melanie." Sam replied with a grin. "She will die of happiness."

Sam turned around to see Mr. Benson, who stood still and alone by the wall.

"Do you dance, Mr. Benson?" She asked innocently.

His dark eyes looked into her light ones. "Not if I can help it."

Sam was taken back, then turned around and walked away with Melanie.

"The only thing fine about her are her eyes." Miss Gibson said, pointing her nose up in the air.

"Perhaps." Mr. Benson answered distantly.

"Did you see her dress?" She asked him. "Plain, not even adorned! At least Miss Carlotta had ribbons and lace on her dress. And her hair! As plain as her dress! No ribbons or bows!"

Eventually, Miss Melissa Gibson moved to to critisizing someone else, and Mr. Benson painfully endure it.

"Mr. Gibson is already enamoured with Carlotta, don't you think?" Melanie asked Sam. The two girls sat side by side on two chairs in a corner, slightly sour because neither had a dancing partner. Just then, Mr. Gibson walked by with Mr. Benson, and the two girls curiously looked at them, though neither seemed to notice them.

"Come on, my friend!" Mr. Gibson told Mr. Benson. "You must dance, this ball is magnificent!"

"I do not wish to dance, Mr. Gibson." He refused.

"There are plenty of beautiful, suitable girls here." Mr. Gibson persisted.

"You are dancing with the most beautiful girl in the ball." Mr. Benson said dully.

"She is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes upon!" Mr Gibson exclaimed, and Melanie and Sam exchanged a look. "But her sister, Samantha, is just as beautiful, and she would make for a wonderful dancing partner."

"She is not pretty enough to tempt me." Mr. Benson said.

Sam's eyes widened, and she looked at Melanie with a shocked look.

"How mean!" She said.

"Oh, who cares?" Melanie said, brushing it off. "If he liked you, you'd have to dance with him. Or worse, talk to him!"

Samantha smiled, brushing the insult off as well. But one thing was clear to her when Mr. Benson said that. She would hate him for all eternity.

_**Author's Note: To me, the basic storyline is:**_

_**Elizabeth meets Mr. Darcy**_

_**Mr, Darcy insults Elizabeth**_

_**Jane has to stay at Netherfield Park because she is ill**_

_**Elizabeth walks to Netherfield Park**_

_**Mr. Collins visits.**_

_**There is ball at Netherfield**_

_**Mr. Collins proposes, and Elizabeth refuses.**_

_**Charlotte marries Mr. Collins **_

_**Elizabeth visits Mr. Collins and Elizabeth**_

_**Elizabeth meets Mr. Darcy's aunt, Lady Catherine.**_

_**Mr. Darcy asks Elizabeth to marry him, and she refuses**_

_**Elizabeth visits Pemberly, and meets Georgiana there. She also sees Mr. Darcy**_

_**Lydia elopes.**_

_**Mr. Bingley returns.**_

_**Mr. Bingley proposes to Jane**_

_**Mr. Darcy proposes to Elizabeth**_

_**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**_

_**I will be changing some parts, but these parts will be in there, as they are nessasary to the story. I found the Pride & Prejudice movie, the 2005 version, more romantic than the book so I might base some parts off the movie. Also, I won't write in the style of Jane Austen (I tried, but I don't think I did) because is IS hard to understand, this is iCarly, after all. So anyways, next chapter will be up if reviews say, "CONTINUE!" because I dunno if anyone actually will read this. Anyways, bye!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Alex Darcy **_

_**(I WISH!)**_


End file.
